Electrike
/ |dexcokalos=073 |evointo=Manectric |gen=Generation III |species=Lightning Pokémon |type=Electric |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=33.5 lbs. |metweight=15.2 kg |ability=Static Lightning Rod |dw=Minus |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Electrike (Japanese: ラクライ Rakurai) is an -Type Pokémon itroduced in Generation III. Biology Electrike generates electricity using friction from the atmosphere. In arid winds stations, its body becomes inflamed and throws sparks violently. It usually live near Power Plants. But if there is a human that will feed him, it will earn his friendship. It runs so fast, it escapes the human eye. Electrike is a Pokémon that can live in human homes, because it is very friendly with the people that own it. It can recognize by smell if a person is friend or foe. Therefore, it is also a good Pokémon guardian. Like many electric Pokémon, its skin is full of energy. This involves special care to prevent accidents such as, for example, using a wooden toothbrush that does not conduct electricity instead of a metal one. It is also very skilled in special attack and speed, but its defense is a little off. This means you need to train its defense and special defense stats with more care. Evolution Electrike evolves into Manectric at level 26. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire = Route 110, Route 118 |rsrarity = Common |emerald = Route 110, Route 118 |erarity = Common |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Valley Windworks |dprarity = Swarm (Common) |platinum = Valley Windworks |ptrarity = Swarm (Common) |heartgoldsoulsilver = Trade |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Electrike stores electricity in its long body hair. This Pokémon stimulates its leg muscles with electric charges. These jolts of power give its legs explosive acceleration performance. |sapphire=Electrike runs faster than the human eye can follow. The friction from running is converted into electricity, which is then stored in this Pokémon's fur. |emerald=It generates electricity using friction from the atmosphere. In seasons with especially arid air, its entire body blazes with violent showers of sparks. |firered=It stores static electricity in its fur for discharging. It gives off sparks if a storm approaches. |leafgreen=It stores static electricity in its fur for discharging. It gives off sparks if a storm approaches. |diamond=Using electricity stored in its fur, it stimulates its muscles to heighten its reaction speed. |pearl=Using electricity stored in its fur, it stimulates its muscles to heighten its reaction speed. |platinum=Using electricity stored in its fur, it stimulates its muscles to heighten its reaction speed. |heartgold=It stores electricity in its fur. It gives off sparks from all over its body in seasons when the air is dry. |soulsilver=It stores electricity in its fur. It gives off sparks from all over its body in seasons when the air is dry. |black=Using electricity stored in its fur, it stimulates its muscles to heighten its reaction speed. |white=Using electricity stored in its fur, it stimulates its muscles to heighten its reaction speed. |black 2=Using electricity stored in its fur, it stimulates its muscles to heighten its reaction speed. |white 2=Using electricity stored in its fur, it stimulates its muscles to heighten its reaction speed. |x=Using electricity stored in its fur, it stimulates its muscles to heighten its reaction speed. |y=It stores static electricity in its fur for discharging. It gives off sparks if a storm approaches. |or=Electrike stores electricity in its long body hair. This Pokémon stimulates its leg muscles with electric charges. These jolts of power give its legs explosive acceleration performance. |as=Electrike runs faster than the human eye can follow. The friction from running is converted into electricity, which is then stored in this Pokémon’s fur.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 309 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 309 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 309 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 309 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 309 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 309 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Electrike BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Electrike XY.gif |xysprs = Electrike Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Electrike XY.gif |orassprs = Electrike Shiny XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Trivia Name origin Its name comes from the words electric and strike. Gallery 309Electrike_AG_anime.png 309Electrike_Dream.png 309Electrike_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon